


Words in Passing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words between foes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words in Passing

"Why again?"

"You know the Wall." Deadshot shrugged.

"Can you tell me anything? You've helped in the past." Superman was trying to be reasonable.

The mercenary looked at the Boy Scout and shook his head. "Like I said, you know the Wall."

"Not impressed with her strong arm tactics, or whatever is going on!"He glared in the direction of the fight.

"So, do we get back to us kicking your asses now?" Lawton asked, irrepressible, as he took aim.

Superman obliged him, and the merc just hoped Big Blue figured out that the Bat was right this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea at what point in canon I intended this to be set...


End file.
